


inexcusable, this inexplicable pleasure

by timber (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/timber
Summary: Wonwoo gets his nipples pierced for fun. It is an Experience, to say the least.





	inexcusable, this inexplicable pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you don't have to go home but you can't stay here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857680) by [wonuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuza/pseuds/wonuza). 



He decided on the piercings honestly because Soonyoung wouldn't stop obsessing over his tongue one and because it just felt like a Good Decision at the time. (And if Wonwoo maybe kinda popped a boner thinking about Soonyoung's reaction, well. That's his business.)

Coming out of the appointment with bruised and puffy nipples, newly pierced with cold metal barbells, though, did make it seem like a far stupider idea than it should've been. And the odd looks on everyone's faces at work when Wonwoo clocked in for work and gingerly moved his torso around like he'd pulled something just made it even more suspicious-seeming.

The actual surprise, when it came to the reveal, though, that was Fun. And informative.

* * *

Soonyoung's face when Wonwoo finally, finally decides he's healed enough for nookie is gratifying, to say the least. There's a literal jaw drop, and a momentary squeak that comes out of him, then:

"Oh my sweet Glorious God in Heaven," he breathes out, rapture on his face. Wonwoo stifles the laugh that wants break loose, but he can't help the silly grin on his face. "I think I've died and gone to heaven just now."

"Wow, and I didn't even have to touch you," Wonwoo jokes, closing the distance between them. He places warm hands on Soonyoung's shoulders and gently straddles his lap, tracking the way Soonyoung's eyes won't stop staring at the metal nubs bracketing his still-sensitive nipples. "You can touch them, you know, it's not just display-only."

Soonyoung sucks in a breath, but his hands move automatically for them, fingers gently caressing the nubs. Wonwoo had expected this, but he hadn't prepared for the sheer amount of sensation he'd feel just from having them touched so carefully. He moans, doesn't bother holding back, and it breaks Soonyoung from his trance.

"When did you get this done?" Soonyoung asks, cheeks pink and fingers still rubbing his nipples as if on autopilot. Wonwoo wants to respond, but the heat just rushes through him, jolts of pleasure and sensitivity sparking from where Soonyoung's hand touch. He grinds down in his lap, pulling Soonyoung into a dirty kiss for an answer instead.

They kiss different after they don't see each other for a while, the usual sweetness traded in something hungrier, and since Soonyoung had conveniently had to go back home for two weeks to attend a funeral before Wonwoo had imposed a moratorium on all things sexual, the air is charged with heavy lust. Wonwoo holds nothing back, eats into Soonyoung's mouth like he's conquering territory for his own, unwilling to give anything up, and Soonyoung fights back with roaming hands, biting nails and licking heat down the sides of Wonwoo's ribs.

He grinds down like it's religion, fervent and breathless, even through the thin cotton barriers of his boxer-briefs and Soonyoung's heavier denim. Soonyoung just pulls him in even closer, and his nipples rub raw against the fabric of Soonyoung's tee, pulling whimpers out of Wonwoo. The haze of pleasure-pain is intoxicating, but it's on the side of just too much, so he scrambles his hands to pull the shirt off, ruffling Soonyoung's current black hair. Skin on skin contact is even hotter, and the warm metal of his piercings startle a grunt out of Sooyoung in between kisses, wet and fierce.

"This is so fucking hot," Soonyoung managed between breaths, mouth wet and shiny with spit, and Wonwoo pulls back just a bit to take in the picture. Soonyoung lets him look his fill, content to roll the barbells between his fingertips and Wonwoo shudders under his touch, bucking his hips into him, his underwear already wet with precome. They must make such a picture, Wonwoo thinks detachedly, drunk with the adrenaline in his veins and the lust crawling up his spine; maybe next time, he can get Soonyoung to fuck him in front of a mirror.

"Mm, but you're hotter," is all he says though, cheesy and already laughing when Soonyoung grimaces. "But, seriously, take your pants off so I can suck you off."

Soonyoung's eyes glitter and he licks his lips so exaggerated that Wonwoo pushes himself off. Soonyoung snickers, but takes off his pants, shedding his jeans quickly and efficiently, so Wonwoo still feels like the true winner here. "Someone's in a little bit of a rush," he says smugly, but Wonwoo's too busy to care, dropping himself to his knees and mouthing at Soonyoung's cock through his boxers. He's gratified to hear the catch in his breath and a warm hand settles into his hair, firm but gentle.

"I'm kinda disappointed you didn't wear your stud today," Soonyoung jokes, breathy, as he cards fingers through Wonwoo's hair softly. Wonwoo snorts, nosing the twitching dick in front of him, and pulls the underwear down unceremoniously, leaning in to lick with flat strokes of his tongue. He's a little disappointed too, if only because Soonyoung usually gets extremely sensitive with the metal stud fluttering around his cock. Still, it's a heady feeling when he takes him in without further warning, the salt-slick taste of precome heavy on his tongue, and Soonyoung just breaks apart so easily in his hands, both hands now firmly grasping his head and holding him steady. He bucks a little into his mouth, involuntary and sudden, but Wonwoo takes it without complaint, moaning for a little more rough-handling. He pulls off for a second, and Soonyoung whines.

"Wait, no, come back," he slurs, looking down at Wonwoo with red, red lips and dark eyes. Wonwoo feels his own dick twitch, and reaches down to give himself a little relief, arching his back for a show when he feels Soonyoung's eyes follow. There's a noise, a soft curse under his breath, and then Soonyoung pulls Wonwoo up onto the bed with a grin.

"I thought you wanted me to keep going," Wonwoo says, confused, but Soonyoung kisses him sweet and deep, tongue flicking in to taste himself. He feels hands following the small of his back and dipping under his underwear, and Wonwoo sinks into it, kissing back and letting Soonyoung pull off the last barrier between them.

"Yeah, I do, but I wanna try something new," Soonyoung says when they pull apart for air, excited and sly, but Wonwoo doesn't really care as long Soonyoung doesn't stop touching him. He gets comfortable on the bed, and watches as Soonyoung climbs over him and turns his body so that his dick hangs over Wonwoo's face, plump and wet. "Have my cake and eat it too, you know?"

Wonwoo snorts, lets Soonyoung spread his legs so he settles in comfortably between his thighs, and palms the dick roughly hovering over his face. "You are efficient, to say the least, loser." But, he's eager and wastes no more time in getting his mouth back on Soonyoung's cock, pulling his ass down for easier reach. Soonyoung warbles below, and then Wonwoo's engulfed in warm, slick heat, suction around his cock intense. There's his next piercing, he thinks, dazed, as he bucks into the heat, and he feels himself get even harder from the thought.

Deep-throating took a while for Wonwoo to get the hang of before he felt comfortable enough to let Soonyoung go to town; the first time he'd tried, he almost ended up vomiting the jjigae he had for lunch. Now, though, the stretch and the rawness is welcome, and the idea of having Soonyoung just use him for pleasure until he spends gets Wonwoo so hot and shaky in his own skin. The sounds Soonyoung makes when Wonwoo pushes him down and moans around him is like an echo chamber of arousal, getting each other up higher and higher.

There's friction on his dick now, Soonyoung too uncoordinated to fuck his mouth and keep sucking at the same time, but his hands have always been Wonwoo's favorite, curled around his dick like a brand and stripping away like it's a race to reach orgasm first. Wonwoo spreads his legs out further, swallows around Soonyoung's cock the way he knows drives him crazy, and now it's an unspoken competition to see who breaks first because they're honestly children, even in bed. Soonyoung's breaths come fast and tight, intelligible sounds slurring into half words, and Wonwoo feels him dip his head down to mouth as his balls like a burst of light behind his eyelids.

"...so good... always so good..." Soonyoung mutters, pitch rising as he fucks Wonwoo's mouth with abandon, sucking in Wonwoo's balls to roll around in his mouth. Wonwoo can only fuck his hips up, whining and tears dotting his eyes now, the feelings so intense and his throat so raw. "...can't wait to fuck you, gonna open you up with my mouth and have you come just on my tongue before I put it in...."

He moans so loudly at that, the thought rushing to his dick immediately, and the images of Soonyoung pushing his tongue into his ass, eating him open, rubbing his perineum puffy and easy has Wonwoo coming without warning, pulling away from Soonyoung's cock with a barely audible gasp. Soonyoung keeps jacking him, milking his orgasm out until its very last drops, and then lets off when he squirms from the oversensitivity.

"...You didn't get to come," Wonwoo says when his brain finally finishes rebooting, curling onto his side, sheets sticking to him. Soonyoung waves it off, laying himself down next to him, and pulls him into a series of short kisses, running a warm down his chest. Wonwoo can't help but laugh into the kisses when his fingers stop back at his nipples, like some sort of piercing homing, and then sighs a breathy moan the next moment when Soonyoung decides to twist a nipple gently, flicking the barbell in between it. He's just come, but his dick twitches already, interested in a second round.

"Mm, it's okay, I have bigger plans, remember," Soonyoung says, nipping his bottom lip and bussing him a quick kiss on the nose. Wonwoo feels the rush of blood to his cheeks at that, and he feels a little silly because this is what gets him: a chaste kiss on the nose, not the dick-sucking and dirty talk just minutes ago.

"I feel like since I came first, I owe you an orgasm, though," Wonwoo argues, leaning into the fondling fingers. Soonyoung snickers and gooses him, laughing out loud when Wonwoo jumps in his arms and smacks him. "I take it back, you don't deserve anything, get away from me."

Soonyoung pulls away and lowers himself down between Wonwoo's thighs, pushing them up with affectionate nips at the inner skin. He gives him a cocky smirk and winks. "I'm gonna have you eat those words in a minute."

* * *

Wonwoo gets a Prince Albert piercing about a month later, and literally has to barricade himself in their shared room to keep Soonyoung from touching his dick for a solid six months. It causes some many frustrated tears and loud and petty masturbation sessions in the living room and kitchen, but he thinks it’s worth it for the way Soonyoung actually leaps for his dick the day he gives the ok for below-the-belt action.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u my fave fuckboi ee cummings 4 the title bc god at least shitty porn will sound pretty with ur verses LOMFOLFMOAM
> 
> my first published fic in svt fandom...... is shitty short porn....... abt piercings...... i dont even know where i went wrong, mom, im sorry. ANYWAY shout-outs 2 cat n amber n nini on twitter for egging me on n also to amber especially 4 gracing us with tongue ring jww without which this fic would not have Existed. idk its up 2 u if thats a good or bad thing lol this fic was supposed 2 be like a reaction fic 2 amber's karaoke fic but i only managed 2 include like Minimal Detail bc i'm that person so it's standalone or connected if u wanna squint idk
> 
> pls dont take this fic as a litmus 4 the type of writing i do bc i am a Soft Pure Baby with no Intentions of Sinning it was all in name of Spite


End file.
